Riveter is used for fastening and riveting of sheet metal, pipes and other manufacturing industries, and now it is widely used for riveting of elevators, switches, instruments, furniture, decorations and other mechanical and electrical products as well as light industry.
The common riveters usually include screw riveter and nut riveter, and the difference between screw riveter and nut riveter is that they have different arms of force for the opening of handles. Screw riveter will have the minimum arm of force when its handles are opened, and it will have the maximum arm of force when its handles are closed, while it is just opposite for nut riveter. Therefore, two kinds of riveters are needed when it needs to rivet screws and nuts at the same time.
Therefore, how to develop a one-hand handled riveter for both riveting screws and nuts is a research focus of people working in this field.